Dark spirit
by Chibi Kylee
Summary: A Dark Spirit takes over Musa's body wanting revenge for what happened in the past, can Tecna get Musa and the Winx back? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Voices

Musa POV

I woke up, groggy and somewhat drained, on what I believed to be a cave floor. Well, what I _assumed_ to be a cave floor – it was cold, damp, wet…and there were these two, large stalagmite-looking objects next to me. I tried to conjure my Enchantix powers and transform, but I found I couldn't. This isn't good – not good at all.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked the question out loud to no one in particular, not knowing exactly where I was or, more importantly, who else might be here with me. I was prepared for anything – well, mainly the Trix, as they seemed to be our only concurring adversary. I did not dare think that we would be graced with the appearance of a new villain in our lives, meaning our break from fighting evil would be over and new challenges would be upon us. That's _all_ we need – wait, what? I need to find some way to get out of here, and now.

"I will get you!" My thoughts were interrupted by a voice that seemed to come from nowhere. I frantically looked around for its owner, but couldn't see anyone around me.

"W-wh-what was that? Who…who are you? I demand you show yourself!" I tried to vocalize a sense of braveness to this mystery person, but it seemed as if my voice was…horse...and it hurt like crazy. I couldn't tell you which scared me more, the thought of my voice draining away in the bellows of this cave or the actual pain in my throat.

Then, a single black shadow came into view – it looked somewhat like what Bloom described a witch to be portrayed as on Earth, with the outline of bent fingers (or, at least, its shadow did, though it could have looked like one of the other Winx girls for all I could tell). Her outfit, from what I could see from the only small crevice emitting light into the room, was black, with gray and purple detailing, a long train following behind her.

"I will get you, Musa – beware me! Mwah, ha, ha!" The cold, cruel, feminine voice that came out seemed to have a private source of wind churning around it. I shivered as a chill ran down my spine, my eyes widening at the realization of one important fact she just revealed.

"Wait, h-h-how do you know my name? Get away from me, you creep! GET AWAY! AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

I bolted upright and started breathing heavily. My hands felt around my environment – sheets…a pillow…my…stuffed bunny? I picked it up to examine it – same fur, same monogram on the stomach...my fingers ran over the stitching just to be sure. M…u…s…a - yep, this was my bunny all right, the same one my mom gave to me when I was young. Then, it occurred to me – I'm in my Alfea dorm room. But, then, that meant that…it was all a dream? No, it could not have been, it was too real, _way_ too real…

"Musa…Musa?" I snapped back to reality with another voice filling my head. "Musa!" I looked in front of me to see Tecna, my roommate, standing at the foot of my bed. She walked over to the side of it and, once she was a foot or so away from the left side of my head, asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm…I'm fine," I looked her in the eyes and added, "I…I think it was a nightmare, Tec – a really, really bad nightmare." I kept inhaling and exhaling quickly. Yeah, I sounded melodramatic, like Stella might have been in this situation, but I was thoroughly petrified. The situation was dramatic (and terrifying, to say the least).

"What's going on?" The rest of the Winx girls entered, Flora and Layla coming up next to Tecna, while Stella and Bloom, conversely, walked over to the right side of my head.

"Musa…it's so early…why did you wake us up at this hour? I need my beauty sleep!" We all laughed at Stella who, somehow, could be funny so early in the morning (and with the other girls now questioning my state as of that moment.

"Relax, Stella, it's only-" I turned towards my alarm clock; however, I would only be able to see if my vision was not blurred by tears inadvertently welling up in my eyes.

"1:46 am," Tecna finished my sentence, making my eyes widen.

"Sorry, guys…I didn't mean to wake you up so early."

"It's okay, sweetie. You didn't mean to." Flora's calm, motherly-like voice calmed me. My breaths slowly, yet surely, returned to normal, and I lessened my grip on the small bunny.

"What was the nightmare about?" Layla asked me the question I still was asking myself – what was this exactly about? I definitely did not want to scare the girls with a chilling, detailed account and, quite frankly, could not answer her about what exactly this bad-dream-turned-nightmare was about.

I shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure. It was probably nothing, anyway, just a bad dream."

"How about we all go back to sleep," Bloom suggested. "Tomorrow we have a big test in Advanced Potionology II, and we all are going to need our rest to pass it."

Flora placed her hand on mine and asked, "Are you sure you're okay, Musa? That was a pretty loud scream."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Night, guys." They all said goodnight back to me, then walked back out of the room to return to their own in an attempt to return to sleep.

"Musa?" I looked up to see Tecna still standing there. Not that that was weird or anything – I mean, she is my roommate, so of course she would be here.

"Yeah, Tec?"

"What was the dream about?"

"Nothing." I wanted to tell her, I really did, but I did not want her, or any of the other girls for that matter, to worry. I mean, it was just a dream, right?

She looked at me unamused. "Musa, you and I both know that between our exposure to danger on a daily basis, as well as our experience with dreams and their relations to events and/or details the real world, there's a 99.2% chance that something important happened in that dream. I know that you don't want to endanger any of us, but I would advise at least telling me of it so that if it was important, then I can decipher the message and, hopefully, not fall into danger because of it." Man, sometimes having Tecna, the smartest (and, as her best friend, I can testify to her also being one of the more observant) of our group, as my roommate can have its downsides.

I took a deep sigh. "Basically, I was stuck in a cave, and this really creepy person came out of the shadows. It looked sort of like a witch from what I could see, but most of the figure was obscured by the darkness of the cave. She…she said she was going to get me, and she knew my name, and…then I woke up." I winced at the memory of it; though I didn't want to relive the dream, I knew that if anyone could figure out what it meant, it was Tecna. I mean, she did figure out what Bloom's dreams meant back in freshman year with her ladybug-scanner-thing – she would figure it out, I'm sure.

Tecna conjured her Portable-Electronic-Databases (or, as I would describe them, her "surround-sound" computers) and entered something into the middle one; she sighed and turned back towards me, saying, "I didn't find anything in my databases like your dream, nor did your description of the obscured figure help – sorry, Musa. However, based on my knowledge of and personal experience with dreams, I would have to say that it was a psycho-sematic message-"

"Oh, like the ones Bloom had freshman year, right?"

"Sort of. See, her dreams were her sister trying to communicate with her, a messaging form of psycho-sematic messages. Yours, however, was more of a threat by someone – of whom, though, as I said before, I am not sure."

"So, you're saying that it was real?" My breath was drawn in, my body on the edge of my bed that I had unknowingly sat up on sometime after the girls had left.

"I believe so; however, I think that warning the other girls of it would be futile and too early for such a move as I am not yet 100% sure of this conclusion."

I nodded. "I agree. I think, though, that we should investigate it more. Whether it was a psycho-sematic message or not, it was a really scary dream."

Tecna put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Musa. Now, I think it's time we should go to bed – it's already 2:03 am, and we do still have that Advanced Potionology test tomorrow. And, just think, in a few more days, it will be winter break – once that starts, we'll have much more time to research and figure out exactly what your dream means."

"Thank Magix that's the last big test we have before break – I just wish they hadn't made us take it on a Saturday."

"Hey, just be thankful that it's the only one." We both chuckled at the thought of having more than one test (which, by the way, had to be rescheduled for us because of a mission we had to go on for Mrs. Faragonda) on a Saturday – how would we even be able to live with Stella if that happened?

"Thanks, Tec. I feel a lot better now."

"You're welcome, Musa." Tecna walked back over to her bed as I got back under my own yellow and pink covers. After I saw her get under her large, warm, blue and purple blankets, she whispered to me (though I heard it loud and clear with my Supersonic hearing and all), "goodnight."

"See you...today." We both chuckled a little until I saw Tecna turn over on her bed and go to sleep. Once I saw her do this, I grabbed my yellow bunny and traced my fingers over the letters again – M…u…s…a. A small tear formed in my eyes, but I wiped it away with my finger. I whispered to myself just low enough so that Tecna wouldn't hear, "come and try me, whomever you are;" my left hand tightened into a fist, then unclenched, my eyes closing and opening with the motions as I added, "I'm not scared of you."

But, then I realized, I had lied – I was scared. _Deathly_ scared.

I forced my eyes shut in an attempt to fall asleep. A few minutes later, I finally drifted off, not encountering another nightmare like that one. If only my fears of the person – or, for all I know, creature – in my nightmare were quelled as easily.

* * *

_We're…the…Winx! Together, 'gonna save the da-ay! _

I turned over on my yellow, guitar-shaped bed, entangling myself in the pink and yellow sheets. I could hear the muffled sound of running water hitting against a hard surface going on in the background.

"Musa, your alarm is going off!" Tecna's voice screamed in my ear (sadly, I can't just turn on and off my supersonic hearing [it is a blessing and a curse]). Wait, Tecna? She's up already? I mean, she always gets up early on weekdays, but weekends, too? And at – I snuck in a glance at my alarm clock – 6:53 in the morning?!

"Wh-wha-what?" My brain could not recall anything, whether it be about the day at hand or anything in my short-term memory (probably because of the massive headache I have right now and the fact that I was still in sleep-mode at the moment).

The water stopped, and a few minutes later, Tecna emerged in her purple bathrobe, her hands on her head in an attempt to dry her hair with a light-purple-and-green towel. "It's Saturday, remember? We have our Advanced Potionology test today?" Oh, right. Ugh, why did they have to schedule tests on a Saturday – and right before winter break, too? I reluctantly untangled myself from the covers, got up, and walked towards and into the bathroom; it was very musty and humid in there (I guess that the water running when I got up was from the shower Tecna probably just took – how early _did_ she get up this morning exactly?). Then, just as I was turning around to get a towel from the bathroom closet, I glanced in the mirror and saw what I thought looked like me, but with a dark-colored outfit on. It was only there for a second – when I took a second look at it, there was nothing there...but I'm sure I saw something. No, I'm just paranoid – I'm just seeing things...right?

Ignoring such premonitions and paranoia, I took a shower and walked out of the bathroom – two inconsistencies came into view upon doing so: Tecna was nowhere to be seen, and my stuffed bunny was lying on the ground, tangled in my sheets, instead of on my bed. Picking up the doll, I traced my fingers over the letters – M…u…s…a… – and the memories of last night came rushing back to me. Now with a clear head (unlike that which came with my near-traumatized state last night), I could see the dream and actually think about it...and I came to the same conclusion that Tecna did – I couldn't figure out how, but it had to mean something, it just had to. I shook the feeling and tried to get dressed in peace in my "normal" day outfit (a pink, "I-heart-music" tank top and hot pink half-vest with dark blue, knee-length leggings, knee-high purple and pink heeled boots, purple arm warmers, and my signature, yellow headphones). Upon exiting our dorm room, I saw Tecna, Aisha, and Flora in our dorm's main room; I guess everyone decided to get up early this weekend (strange...).

"Hey, Musa," Flora greeted me as I entered the room; I sat down on the left side of the couch, trying to pin up part of my hair into a bun in the process.

"Hey guys, where's Bloom and Stella?" I asked the question to no one in particular, hoping that I would get an answer from someone (not that I would really need it – I could guess that Stella was still sleeping late [like always] and Bloom most likely just got up [not that Bloom usually slept late, but she was still studying for the test today when I went to bed, so between that and the 2-am-wake-up-call, she was probably exhausted]).

Layla answered, "Bloom's getting dressed, and Stella's still in bed." So, I guess I was right – great, we're going to be late to class getting Stella out of bed…again.

"Hey, guys – Stella up yet?" Bloom came out from a set of doors to the left of my place on the couch, her somewhat-damp fiery-red-hair flowing behind her.

"Hey, Bloom," Aisha casually responded, "she's-"

"_**Right**_ _**here**_!" Everyone turned around to see…Stella standing there, fully dressed? What, is this world mad or something? Stella _**never**_ gets up without having us pull her out of bed – she's not even talking, let alone dressed, without some kind of wake-up call involving one of us (at least). Between my dream and this, something _has_ to be wrong. "What's wrong, guys?" I guess we all looked the part, because Stella's face conveyed a sense of confusion at our reaction.

"Stella, you _never_get up early on weekends," Bloom expressed our (or at least my) thoughts to her. I anxiously awaited her response – trust me, this was a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence.

"Yeah, but _this _Saturday is different! I'm going out with Brandon tonight, and the sooner this test is done, the sooner I can get ready for it, _and_ the sooner I can be with my shnookums!" We all burst out in laughter at Stella's explanation; well, at least now I knew that this previously unexplainable occurrence was not a sign of the world ending – that's one fear quashed.

Flora stood up and voiced, "Guys, if we don't leave now, then we will be late for class, and I don't think Professor Palladium would appreciate that."

"If we leave now," Tecna added, standing up as well, "then we should have just enough time to grab something to eat from the cafeteria and get to class with 1.32 minutes to spare."

Layla followed suit, jumping up from her place on the sofa as she exclaimed, "well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Upon finishing placing the last piece of hair into the bun I had formed on the back of my head, I stood up and followed the girls out of our dorm room. _Let's just hope the day now on goes as easily as it is now, _I thought to myself as I closed the door and walked down the long corridor to the breakfast hall. As I sat down next to Tecna and Aisha, I tried to calm my mind with better thoughts. _Then, it will be winter break, and we can finally relax; then, Tecna and I can figure out exactly what this bad dream – or, the better word would be nightmare – means...at least, I hope we can._

* * *

My feet stepped lightly as I walked down the sidewalks lining the streets of downtown Magix; I walked alone down Main Street, as the other girls had decided to stay at Alfea after we finished the test (and passed with flying colors [literally – when we finished the last potion, it produced a magical rainbow of our favorite colors, as it was supposed to if done correctly]). A cold breeze blew back my long, dark blue-black pigtails a few inches behind me as I walked past one of Stella's favorite boutiques. _Finally,_ I thought to myself, a smile growing on my face, _winter break is almost here! Starting Monday, all the Winx and I will be doing is relaxing. Now that I think of it, this is the first time that we've been able to relax during winter break since…ever. Ugh, I still can't believe the other girls decided to stay at Alfea – it's not that bad out. _

_Mu-sa… _Another voice came into my head, its words echoing into my head; I didn't recognize the eerie voice as my own. It's like someone else was…inside my head? No, I'm just being paranoid again. _Just keep on walking, Musa,_ my own thoughts assured myself, _and it will go away on its own._

_Mu-sa… _There it was again. _Ugh, I'm just paranoid, I'm just paranoid. _

_Mu-sa…Mu-sa… _The voice had a sort of sing-song ring to it – a very _**creepy **_sing-song sound. _I AM GOING TO GET YOU!_ I put my hands over my ears in pain, the voice's volume raising so many decibels that my supersonic hearing just could not take it.

"Ugh, GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU CREEP!" I tried contesting my voice to that in my head. After the pain in my ears subsided, I looked around hesitantly, now noticing the multiples of eyes staring at me…oh, no, this is bad. I felt my cheeks – they were red-hot. I wouldn't be surprised if my cheeks were already a deep-red color by now. I decided not to stick around to endure any more embarrassment – my feet sped off, my body barely able to follow their moment, towards a nearby alleyway. I stayed there for a few minutes, waiting until no one else was around so I could make a quick exit. _What a sight I must have been to those people. _Then, I saw my chance to run – no cars were in sight, people scarce and, as far as I could tell, none of those who witnessed my…_scene_ earlier. I broke out into a run and headed for the forest that stood between Magix and Alfea. _We have to figure out what this is now. _Thoughts raced through my mind as fast as I was running. _I'll just get to Alfea, tell Tecna what happened, and she can help me figure out exactly what this thing is and HOW TO GET RID OF IT ONCE AND FOR ALL. _

As I tired of running, my pace slowly subsided to a fast-walk, then a walk, then an agonizing trudge through the maze of trees to get back to school. I felt a chill run down my spine – it wasn't noticeable at first, but once it got halfway down my spine I was forced to stop and hold my body in an attempt to regain warmth. I tried to run more to get out of the clearing I had just entered, but it was no use – I was just too tired. "Maybe I still have a bit of Winx left to fly myself back to Alfea," I whispered aloud, only barely being able to hear it myself even with the aid of my supersonic hearing.

_"Musa..." _The voice came back; that's when I knew that there was no other option.

"MUSA ENCHANTIX!" My voice came blaring over the silence of the forest as a swirl of musical notes and sounds came around me (at least I can have one moment of peace in this crazy, messed-up day). My Enchantix outfit swirled around me – a midriff-bearing, one-shouldered top with a pink-gold-pink ruffle pattern matched with a poufy pink and red skirt, two gold leaves overlapping each piece of clothing. Along with it came a pair of gold, strappy, open-toed sandals, a pair of opaque, sparkly pink gloves starting father up than my elbow, and my golden wings with purple detailing on the edges. As my fairy dust bottle – a small, lantern-like container – appeared on my neck and a small, gold tiara materialized on my head, I floated down to the ground in battle formation.

The wind blew rapidly around me as I came to the ground. I turned around rapidly, trying desperately to find its source; my attempts were futile, however, until a dark shadow appeared in the corner of my eye. When I turned around to face it, I was flabbergasted – all I could see was a black figure; I mean, it wouldn't have been so strange to me, except for the fact that this was a _**solid**_ black figure – not a shadow, yet not a person (at least, I don't think it's a person)…a ghost, maybe? I decided to find out. "Who…who are you?" No response came. "MAGIC BASS BOOM!" I faced my hands outwards and a multitude of bright pink sound waves came out from them. They hit the shadow-thing dead-on, but went right through its body, leaving my opponent unscathed. Okay, now this is getting bad.

"Who are you, you creep? Tell me!"

Then, I saw the wind wrap around me – it turned black and came in tighter and tighter around my stomach and upper chest area. "Let me go!" I glared at the black shadow; the ominous, black wind seemed to originate from the figure, so I assumed that it controlled the wind still constricting my body, bit by bit as the moments ticked by. I then saw the only two points distinguishable from the dark figure – a pair of black lips, which opened and closed periodically to let the figure breath (maybe it _is_ human…) and a pair of stoic, expressionless, cold eyes. Let me rephrase that – this is getting _**really**_ bad. "I said, LET ME GO!"

"SILENCE!" The shadow's lips moved ever so slightly to make out the word. I tried to be as stoic as it was, but in all truth, I was as scared as I'd ever been. "TRY TO ESCAPE AND I WILL DESTROY YOU, MUSA!"

My lips quivered at the threat. "What do you want with me?" I received my answer a moment later – the shadow flew straight towards and into my body, not relenting on speed as it pierced my skin. A massive wave of dark energy pulsed throughout my whole body, during which time I tried with all the strength I had left to fight off this…shadow…ghost…person…thing from taking over my body. However, I quickly came to the realization that it was winning – slowly, yet surely winning. My Winx deactivated, and I fell to the ground in agony – the pain was even worse when I was not transformed than when I was. Of course, I was screaming loudly this whole time, but I didn't expect anyone to notice my screams; I mean, I was in the middle of the forest, alone for miles on every side. Eventually, my head started pulsating – the dark magic had entered my brain. All of my attempts to regain control of my body were futile. About six or seven minutes after the attack had started, I started to feel drowsy…_no,_ I reassured myself,_ I can't let this thing win, I just can't_. _But, it's just so strong…no…no…NO! _

I felt the spirit take over my entire body. I slowly, yet softly, drifted to sleep; though, my senses still were alert – and that, I believe, was the worst part of it all. I could feel the spirit taking over my whole body…and could do nothing at all to stop it.

_To be continued..._

**Thank you renwotac1 for editing this chapter for me :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Deathly Musa

Tecna POV

I had been on my computer but having a hard time concentrating because I had been thirsty so I got up and got a bottle of water, when I got back I heard a creepy voice.

_"_Tecna...!" It said creepily.

My eyes widened. "Huh what's going on?!" I exclaimed. "I detect some movement somewhere but I cant see a thing, it must be hiding I better take cover!" I mumbled to myself getting ready to fight.

The creature finally showed itself, and I was very shocked to me it was my best friend Musa! She looked very scary, her Fairy outfit was the same but her makeup was: Dark purple eye shadow, black lips, blood red eyes, and colorless skin.

"Musa?!" I exclaimed shocked dropping the bottle full of fresh water.

"I'm not Musa! I am Deathly Musa!" The imposter smirked "I have taken over poor Musa's body and my goal is to destroy the Winx and then destroy every Fairy in the magic dimension to get revenge!" Deathly Musa said creepily giving the scariest evil smile I've ever seen in my life.

'I have to stop this evil spirit!' I said thought glaring at the evil spirit. "TECNA ENCHANTIX!" I shouted transforming into my Enchantix.

"You really think your little 'Enchantix' powers can stop ME?!" Deathly Musa smirked with an evil laugh.

'You shouldn't underestimate your opponent!'I thought. "It's a very bad idea to underestimate your opponent!" I replied glaring at Deathly Musa not only because she made that rude remark but mainly because I hated her for taking over my best friends body.

"I can do whatever I want Tecna, SOUNDWAVE ATTACK!" Deathly Musa shouted glaring at me when I dodged the attack.

Quickly I used my energy to put an electric barrier around myself and I called the other 4 girls and they quickly came in less then a minute already transformed into their Enchantix. "Good timing." I said giving them a thumbs up.

"We came as fast as me could!" Bloom replied.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MUSA?!" Layla shrieked.

Stella had tripped on the water bottle and landed on her arm. "OUCH! THIS PLACE IS A MESS!" Stella yelled annoyed while getting up.

"Musa has been taken over by a Dark Spirit named 'Deathly Musa'." Tecna said glaring at Deathly Musa who was smirking.

"Oh no poor Musa!" Flora exclaimed.

"Then we have to activate our Fairy Dust!" Bloom said.

"Right, I agree with Bloom!" Stella replied in agreement.

"OK girls! Let's do this thing!" Bloom said activating her Fairy Dust and the other 4 did the same, however it had no effect.

"It didn't work!" Layla exclaimed.

"What will we do now!?" Flora asked with concern.

"I told you Tecna, your pathetic Enchantix powers wont work on me!" Deathly Musa said smirking.

"I AM NOT LETTING YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND!" I shrieked blasting electric at Deathly Musa.

"OUCH!" Deathly Musa shrieked glaring at me. "You'll pay for that!" Deathly Musa yelled angrily flying around me in circles making me dizzy.

"STOP IT!" I shrieked as Deathly Musa kicked me in the back of the head and knocked me out.

"TECNA ARE YOU OK?!" Layla exclaimed but I wouldn't wake up.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Winx gone missing

**Alfea**

Tecna POV

_Ohh what happened...?_ I thought waking up to see me and Musa's room, it looked like a ghost town! Suddenly I remembered what had happened. "Oh no!" I exclaimed. Suddenly I picked up a piece of paper I saw, and there a note on it but the handwriting was awful and there was tons of misspelled words and everything. _I have kidnapped the Winx and they are in the Dark Spirit world, I dare you to find me! -Deathly Musa. _That's what it WOULD of said if it was written properly. 'It's late, I better go to sleep so I have the energy to do anything' I thought feeling pain in my arms.

_Later_

I had gotten ready for bed after: taking a warm shower, brushing my teeth, and then getting a small glass of cold water and drinking the entire glass.

"Goodnight Musa-" I started. "Oh yeah she's gone..." I sighed sadly getting into bed. 'I hope the others will be OK' I thought before drifting off to sleep.

_The next day..._

I woke up at 8:30 am, I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and got dressed, And cleaned the room.

Suddenly a tiny voice called "TECNA!" It shouted, it was Digit, my bonded pixie, flying towards me and knocking me over on the ground. "I missed you so much Tecna it has been forever!" Digit exclaimed hugging me.

"Hi Digit!" I greeted hugging back. "Where did you come from?" I asked getting up.

"Oh, you left the window open." Digit replied.

"I did? Oh..." I replied confused.

"Anyway, where's the other girls?" Digit asked.

"Umm... well its a long story and I'm sure the others won't take this easily at all." I replied frowning.

"What happened?" Digit asked concerned.

"Well, Musa's body got taken over by a Dark Spirit named 'Deathly Musa' and she kidnapped the other 4 girls and they are stuck in the Dark Spirit world." I answered with slight concern in my voice.

"Oh my goodness!" Digit gasped, I then wished I didn't say anything because I saw Tune standing right behind Digit shocked. "Oh no poor Tune!" Digit exclaimed.

"What?! No... Musa!" Tune exclaimed as a tear rolled down her face, Tune started crying her eyes out. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE MUSA! MY BONDED FAIRY, MY BEST FRIEND!" Tune cried.

"There there tune..." I said gently trying to comfort the upset Pixie. Tune looked up at me with red eyes from the crying, I could easily tell she was depressed because she lost Musa, her bonded Fairy who protected her and was her bestest friend in the Magic Dimension.

"Don't cry Tune! Tecna will find a way to save Musa and the others you'll see!" Digit said. Then Tune wiped her eyes feeling a tiny bit better then she was because she knew I could save Musa.

_Meanwhile..._

"My Plans are going well!" Deathly Musa said to herself. "Soon I will get revenge on those Fairies! Then I will destroy the OTHER Fairies at _Alfea_!" Deathly Musa shouted angrily punching the wall. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Evil Spirit laughed creepily.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: The Past

Deathly Musa POV

'My past, it was awful, terrible!' I thought angrily. I am not Deathly Musa, I was once a girl named Bella and I was a Fairy, I was Bella Fairy of wind, and I had a sister named Kayla fairy of the sky, we used similar spells like wind spells because our powers were very similar. We cared for each other a lot and unlike most siblings we always got along and we never fought or argued. But one day when I was 14 and she was 16 The ancestral witches attacked me and Kayla because the 2 of us were Enchantix Fairies just like those Winx fools, and we knew very powerful spells. Me and Kayla fought the witches with all our might but we failed to defeat them. And then they casted an evil spell on Kayla, Fairy Dust had no affect on her and in the end she was killed by the Fairies of Alfea.

_Flashback..._

"Let's defeat this evil Fairy!" A Blonde said.

"Right!" A Raven replied.

"It's all Fairies here against 1!" A brunette said confidently.

"Lets do a convergence spell!" A girl with dark blue hair shouted.

"Right!" The Fairies agreed.

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME! I WAS GIVEN THE POWER OF THE ANCESTRALS!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Shut it!" A girl with strait snow white hair snapped.

"Quick! Now!" A girl with cherry red hair shouted.

"CONVERGENCE!" All the Fairies at Alfea exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kayla shrieked and she fell to the rock hard ground, she was covered in scratches, bruises, and blood. My sister was killed!

I stood there stunned seeing the entire scene, I couldn't believe my eyes of what I just saw. I suddenly felt anger rise inside my body, an angry tear rolled down my face. 'How dare they kill my only sister! she meant everything in the world to me!' I thought enraged.

"We're sorry, it had to be done!" The raven haired girl said not sounding like she meant it.

"ITS NOT OK! ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?! YOU KILLED MY SISTER SHE MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME! AND FOR THAT I WILL DESTORY ALL FAIRIES TO AVENGE MY SISTER STARTING WITH YOU!" I shrieked upset and angry. "TORNADO!" I yelled angrily destroying only half of the Fairies that were there.

I had spent about 10 years studying the dark arts, learning dark spells and absorbing the contents of the dark energy. 5 years later after killing millions of Fairies I was destroyed by my best friend Mary the Fairy of rainbows who had betrayed me she had: Short Raven hair, a sparkly purple dress, purple high heels, purple tiara, and crystal clear sparkling wings, for a Fairy outfit. Mary had stabbed me with her sword. after my horrible death I became a Dark Spirit and I took over bodies with my incredible dark powers and used those bodies energy to kill Fairies by: Torturing them, throwing them in lava, taking their life force energy and using it for myself, or just killing them in one battle. and I even imprisoned Mary for betraying me, I made that fool pay for her deed! 1,000 years later (the present) The Winx happened, a group of 6 legendary girls who are guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension, Bloom Fairy of the Dragon Flame and princess of Domino, Flora Fairy of Nature, Stella Fairy of the sun and moon who was princess of Solaria, Musa Fairy of music, Tecna Fairy of Technoligy, and Layla Fairy of waves and princess of Andros. After studying these girls for many years I had decided to take over one of the girls bodies, and I picked Musa. And now her body is mine!

_End Flashback._

"This isn't right!" A voice cried, it was Mary my ex best friend! The fool who murdered me in a split second with her sword! The person I thought I trusted but now I think is a disgrace!

"BE QUIET MARY, YOU BETRAY ME!" I snapped glaring at her with anger and hatred in my blood red eyes.

"I only did what was right!" Mary replied sadly. She stood there imprisoned in a barrier that she couldn't escape, her powers useless inside that barrier.

"YOU BETRAY ME AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I shrieked throwing the traitor a glare.

"When will you understand Bella!" Mary cried, how dare that fool say my name!

"DON'T CALL ME BELLA, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY MY FIRST NAME YOU FOOL! YOU ARE TO CALL ME DEATHLY MUSA OR I WILL KILL YOU!" I shrieked pointing my dagger at her.

"Y-yes!" Mary replied with fear in her crystal blue eyes.

"Good..." I replied devilishly.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: The adventure begains

Tecna POV

_Dream_

_"Tecna, help me!" _An echoing voice called.

_"Who are you?! How do you know my name?!" _I exclaimed confused wondering what was going on.

_"Find me on Deathly!" _The voice replied.

_"Deathly?! What is Deathly?!" _I exclaimed.

_"A Planet in the Magic Dimension!" _The voice replied.

_"Wait WHAT?!"_ I exclaimed suddenly waking up.

_End dream_

I woke up inhaling and exhaling, realizing it was a dream, but it could of been a vision. I felt so confused, the dream felt so real!

"Tecna what happened?!" Digit exclaimed.

"Digit, I have to go to the library ill be right back!" I replied heading outside and shutting the door.

"WAIT TECNA!" Digit shouted as I closed the door on her. "Oh great!" Digit mumbled to herself.

"Sorry Digit, come on let's go." I said opening the door.

"OK." Digit replied following me.

**Library**

"OK we're here." I said searching for a book on the planet 'Deathly'.

"Hi Tecna!" One voice said.

"It's been a while!" Another voice shouted.

"Lockette, Chatta!" I exclaimed.

"Where's Bloom? I want to see her!" Lockette asked.

"Umm... uhh..." I replied.

"And where's Flora?" Chatta asked.

"Well umm uhh..." I replied again.

"Hi Tecna, where's Stella?" Amore asked out coming out of nowhere crashing into the other 2 Pixies.

"OK I give up!" I shouted.

"What?" Lockette replied confused.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but..." I started but was interrupted by 3 tiny voices.

"WHERE ARE THE GIRLS?!" The 3 Pixies shouted demanding to know where they were. Piff lying down on the table started crying from all the shouting trying to go back to sleep.

"THEY WERE KIDNAPPED BY A DARK SPIRIT NAMED DEATHLY MUSA!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" The 3 cried. Then tears rolled down their faces and they sobbed into their hands.

"Oh no... I'm sorry about my outburst, I just..." I started.

"It's not your fault, we just want our bonded Fairies back!" Lockette replied crying.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back!" I replied.

"How?" Chatta asked wiping her tears.

"Well, I am doing some research on a planet called 'Deathly' and this book says 'This Planet is the home of a Dark Spirit who takes over bodies of other Fairies." I explained.

"You could be right." Amore replied.

"Well, I plan to go there." I said.

"It could be dangerous!" Digit exclaimed.

"I have to go there, and I'm going tomorrow." I replied.

"I guess we cant stop you." Lockette said with concern.

"I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning, I better get to bed." I said going back to my room and going to sleep.

_The next day..._

**Outside**

"OK this portal should take me to Deathly." I said.

"Be careful Tecna!" Digit replied with fear.

"Don't worry about me Digit, worrying and stressing just makes everything worse" I said patting her head and comforting her.

"I know, but I don't want to lose you Tecna you mean everything to me!" Digit cried.

"Everything will be fine, I promise I will come back with all the girls" I replied.

"Bye Tecna! Be careful!" Lockette shouted waving bye.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6: Mary

Tecna POV

_Where am I? _I thought waking up. "What kind of place is this? It's cold and covered its ice, so cold its colder than hell is hot. and its the clouds do NOT have a nice look to them. So many dead trees and other plants to, no wonder it's so hard to breathe in this cold air." I muttered to myself shivering at the unfriendliness of this cold cold world.

"That's because this is an evil planet." A mysterious echoing voice called out.

'That same voice, the one in my dream from last night! What does this mean?' I thought confused.

"Did a startle you?" The voice asked.

"No, I'm just confused" I answered. "Where are you? Why can't you show yourself?" I asked.

"Because, I am weak and imprisoned in the Death castle" The voice replied.

"Well, what is your name." I asked.

"My name is Mary, I have tried to contact you through your dreams." The voice replied.

"Why were you in my dreams?" I asked. 'I have so many questions right now!' I thought.

"Because I need your help Tecna!" Mary replied with a bit of sadness.

"OK I will" I said accepting the mission.

"Thank you Tecna, and your friends are where I am" Mary said

"That's good, but why would a good person be on such a bad planet?" I asked confused.

"I can't tell you now, maybe when it's the right time." Mary replied.

"OK that's OK I understand" I replied back.

"I will guide you" Mary said.

"OK let's go" I said.

**Alfea**

"OH NO!" Lockette cried knowing there was a problem.

"What is it Lockette?!" Digit asked confused and worried at the same time.

"I just realized Miss F doesn't know Tecna or the other Winx are gone!" Lockette replied worried.

"Then we have to make ourselves look like the Winx like last time." Chatta suggested, The other Pixies agreed

"Good idea, but what if we get caught?" Tune asked concerned.

"We're just going to have to risk it!" Amore said.

"OK let's transform." Lockette said as the Pixies used their magic to transform into the form of the 6 Fairies. (Lockette as Bloom, Chatta as Flora, Tune as Musa, Amore as Stella, Piff as Layla, and Digit as Tecna.)

"Are you sure Piff can play as Layla? She's just a baby." Amore said.

"We don't have a choice Amore" Chatta replied.

"What about classes?" Lockette asked worried.

"Don't worry Lockette, it's winter break" Digit replied.

"Then things won't be so bad" Tune said.

"OK these are the rules: No talking to other Fairies, no going anywhere outside Alfea, and if Griselda knocks on the door transform!" Chatta instructed. The other Pixies agreed.

"Good thinking Chatta" Lockette replied.

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: Trapped!

Normal POV

"W-w-where am I...?" Bloom said feeling sick. "Wait I remember!" Bloom exclaimed as her voice echoed though the room.

_Flashback_

"LET MUSA GO NOW YOU CREEP!" Bloom shrieked angrier then ever. "DRAGONF FURY!" The Enchantix Fairy yelled angrily shooting her flames at Deathly Musa.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Deathly Musa started, rage built up inside the Dark Spirit.

"Glitter dust!" Flora shouted as the dust turned into vines grabbing Deathly Musa.

"LET ME GO NOW!" Deathly Musa shrieked getting wrapped by the vines. "That's the best you got?!" Deathly Musa smirked breaking out of the vines.

"Our attacks aren't working!" Layla exclaimed.

"Then we have to do a convergence spell!" Stella suggested, the others agreed.

"Right!" Bloom replied in agreement.

"CONVERGENCE!" The 5 girls shouted, however the attack had no affect on the powerful Dark Spirit.

"OK my turn!" Deathly Musa smirked. "WAVE OF DARKNESS!" Deathly Musa shouted as a wave of dark energy spread across the room knocking out the 5 Fairies. "To easy!" Deathly Musa said then did an evil laugh leaving with all the Winx except Tecna.

_End flashback_

'Oh great what do we do now? And why is this room so dark?! I'm totally blind!' Bloom thought. "Girls are you there?! Where are you?!" Bloom shrieked.

"Ohh... my head" Layla moaned finally waking up feeling dizzy.

"I think I'm going to puke!" Stella complained slowly waking up with blurry vision.

"What happened...? I'm so weak." Flora struggled to say feeling sick and dizzy like she was going to faint ahain.

"Girls! Where are you I can't see a think in here!" Bloom shouted annoyed by the fact she was totally blind there was no sign of light or a torch anywhere.

"Don't worry, I'll light up the room!" Stella replied. "Just leave it to me!" The Blonde said trying to use her powers. "Huh, it wont work!" Stella cried worried that she had lost her powers.

"I can't use my powers either!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I can't either!" Flora exclaimed.

"What's happening?!" Layla cried.

"I think we are chained!" Bloom replied.

"You're powers are gone Fairies!" A creepy echoing voice entered the dark room.

"DEATHLY MUSA!" Bloom shrieked.

"That's right, and you are chained." Deathly Musa smirked.

"What's happening?! I feel s-so w-weak!" Flora cried.

"Those chains are draining your life force!" Deathly Musa replied creepily.

"No wonder my powers weren't working!" Stella shouted glaring at Deathly Musa.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Bloom shrieked throwing the Dark Spirit a glare demanding for an answer this instant. 'I wish I could break these chains and beat up this spirit for messing with our friend!' Bloom thought.

"BECAUSE, I WANT REVENGE ON WHAT THE FAIRIES AT YOUR SCHOOL DID TO MY SISTER, KAYLA!" Deathly Musa snapped glaring at Bloom with her unfriendly Bloody red eyes.

"WE DID NOTHING!" Layla shrieked trying to break the chains.

"My life force is being drained!" Flora cried.

"I'm going to kill all the Fairies in the magic dimension, starting with you 3 fools!" Deathly Musa smirked.

"WHY US?! WE DID NOTHING TO THIS 'KAYLA'" Stella shrieked.

"BECUASE I WANT TO KILL EVERY SINGLE FAIRY EVER TO AVENGE MY SISTER, STARTING WITH YOU BECAUSE YOUR THE STRONGEST FAIRIES ALIVE!" Deathly Musa snapped.

"YOUR INSANE!" Stella snapped back.

"I don't care what any of you idiots think of me! I just want to avenge Kayla! That's all I desire! She meant everything to me and fools like you idiots killed her! And for that I want revenge! Goodbye losers!" Deathly Musa smirked leaving the dark evil room.

"I don't feel good at all!" Flora cried.

"Hang in there Flora! don't die on us!" Layla exclaimed.

"I-I-I'm trying!" Flora cried as a tear rolled down her face.

"Calm down Flora, don't stress yourself or you'll lose more energy!" Layla said.

"OK Layla..." Flora replied calmly.

'Please don't let out friend die!' Bloom prayed.

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8: Escape plan failed

Normal POV

"Now what? I feel so weak..!" Stella complained nearly fainting.

"I don't know, our powers are totally useless right now!" Layla replied. "How will we even break out of these chains if they are draining our powers as we speak?!" Layla complained.

"I don't think I can hold out much longer...!" Flora cried. "My life force in draining fast!" Flora exclaimed as a tears came out of her eyes rolling down her face.

"NO! HANG IN THERE FLORA!" Layla exclaimed.

"FLORA! NO!" Bloom cried.

"DON'T!" Stella yelled.

"I-" Flora fainted.

"NO FLORA!" Bloom cried sadly and angrily suddenly breaking out of the chains. 'I'M FREE! YES!' I thought.

"BLOOM YOU BROKE OUT!" Layla exclaimed happily.

"I guess I did!" Bloom replied feeling her strength returning to her body. "Let me get you out of here." Bloom said using her dragon flame to melt the chains. "It worked, now lets get the rest of you out of those chains!" Bloom said.

_5 minutes later_

"Ohh... my head!" Flora moaned waking up feeling a little bit dizzy but much better then before.

"Flora your awake!" Layla exclaimed hugging her best friend.

"Shh! do you want Deathly Musa to hear us?!" Stella said annoyed.

"Whoops!" Layla replied.

"Let's get out of here girls!" Bloom shouted in a whisper voice.

"OK let's sneak out of here." Flora replied feeling her strength returning to her body.

"Oh no you don't!" Deathly Musa's scary echoing voice shrieked angrily entering the room, an angry Deathly Musa glaring at everyone. "How did you break out of those chains?!" Deathly Musa yelled angrily demanding to know.

"Face it! we're stronger then you!" Bloom replied giving Deathly Musa a glare.

"You girls powers may be strong, but mine is way stronger!" Deathly Musa smirked trapping the 4 girls in an electric force field not giving them the change to transform.

'Rats!" Bloom thought.

"Oh no I cant transform!" Layla exclaimed.

"LET US GO NOW!" Bloom shrieked angrily attempting to punch the barrier.

"Don't! It will shock you!" Flora cried stopping Bloom.

"Whoops" Bloom replied

"NEVER!" Deathly Musa snapped glaring at the 4 girls.

"This barrier is preventing us from transforming!" Stella exclaimed.

"Why can't we transform, I don't get it!" Bloom complained annoyed.

"What do we do?!" Flora cried.

"You ruined my plan of destroying you, now I have to think of another way to destroy you!" Deathly Musa's evil voice yelled angrily leaving the dark room.

"UGH!" Stella groaned annoyed kicking the barrier only to get shocked by it. "OUCH!" Stella cried.

"Are you OK Stella?" Bloom asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm OK I guess..." Stella replied fainting.

"Stella!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Don't worry she will be fine she just got shocked!" Flora replied.

"We have to get out of here!" Layla cried.

"But how?" Flora replied.

"Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla..." A voice called.

"Huh?! Who's there?!" Bloom exclaimed.

"My name is Mary" The voice replied but vanished.

'Who was that?' Bloom thought confused

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9: Shockwave!

**Deathly**

Tecna POV

"Mary?" I asked gazing at the sky.

"Yes Tecna?" Mary's echoing voice replied.

"How did you become a spirit?" I asked confused.

"That I can not tell you yet." Mary replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, It's not the right time." Mary replied.

'I still don't get why a spirit like her is on a cold unfriendly planet.' I thought confused. Suddenly I heard a small growl. "What was that?!" I exclaimed. "That sound is coming in that direction!" I said pointing where the sound came from, but it was gone.

"BEHIND YOU TECNA!" Mary shouted as I felt something claw me in the back.

"OUCH!" I exclaimed looking at what was behind me, and it looked like a combo of a vampire and where wolf.

"My name is Vamp Wolf, I am one of Deathly Musa's minions, what is your business?!" The 'Vamp Wolf' demanded.

"TECNA ENCHANTIX!" I shouted refusing to answer his question transforming into an Enchantix Fairy.

'An Enchantix Fairy...' Mary thought.

"Now let's settle this!" I said.

"I don't think so!" Vamp Wolf smirked unleashing his dark claws at me scratching my stomach.

"OUCH!" I cried struggling to stay standing up, I stared at the scratch marks on my stomach. 'This enemy is stronger then I thought.' I thought casting an energy shield as Vamp Wolf charged at me trying to claw my face. 'I have to find a way to defeat this thing' I thought trying to ignore the pain of my scratches.

"Your going down Tecna!" Vamp Wolf smirked.

"H-how do you know my name?!" I exclaimed in confusion.

"I know a LOT of things." Vamp Wolf replied.

'I better try and defend myself! Even though I feel really weak I have to try my best!' I thought as Vamp wolf charged at me and bit my legs, my legs went weak and I feel to the ground feeling stiff and numb. 'I don't feel good at all...' I thought trying to defend myself.

**Dark castle**

Deathly Musa POV

I feel so strange, ever since I took over Musa's body I have felt a strange light inside my body that feels so painful yet so comfortable. I am so confused I have no idea what is happening to me. Suddenly I felt strange power running through my veins, positive energy, it was as if the original owner of this body is trying to take over again. "What's happening to me?!" I exclaimed as a shockwave of positive yet negative energy came out of my body and spread across the entire planet.

Tecna POV

I stood there stiff, I couldn't move, not even a finger. But suddenly out of nowhere I felt a shockwave of energy healing my wounds and I had regained mobility.

'What the freak was that?' Vamp Wolf thought not caring what it was.

'Bella...' Mary thought.

It felt like Fairy Dust but with negative energy. 'What was that?!' I thought confused. Suddenly Vamp wolf growled at me. "ELECTRIC BEAMS!" I shouted shooting my beams at Vamp Wolf and eliminating him once and for all.

"You did it... Tecna!" Mary's echoing voice said concerned.

"What's wrong Mary?" I asked a little bit worried.

"Nothing." Mary replied.

"And where did that shockwave come from?" I asked curious.

"I have no idea." Mary lied.

"OK Mary, but if you get an idea please tell me." I replied. 'I know think she could be hiding something from me, but I have no right to force her to tell me, I'll have to be paitient and maybe she will tell me eventually' I thought. 'After all it is none of my business and it is only hers' I thought feeling a little bad for Mary.

"Bella..." Mary whispered.

"Huh?!" I replied confused.

"Uh.. um nothing!" Mary lied.

'Who is Mary?' I thought knowing my question couldn't be answered now.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10: Bad things

**Death castle**

Deathly Musa POV

'There is someone on my planet, I can feel their presence, and Mary is helping her!' I thought angrily. 'Why do I feel so stressed?! Normally I'm so calm but I feel so tired and weak!' I thought punching the wall until my fists bled.

"Bella are you OK?" Mary asked concerned. "Your fists are bleeding don't work yourself so hard!" Mary cried.

"SHUT UP MARY!" I shrieked trying to blast magic beams at her but failed because I was very dizzy, I felt faint. 'I feel so awful, what the freak is happening to me...?' I thought.

"BELLA!" Mary cried as I fainted. 'If only I wasn't stuck in this barrier!' Mary thought.

**Deathly**

Tecna POV

"According to my computer, we are quite a few miles from our destination." I said.

"Tecna something terrible has happened!" Mary's echoing voice cried.

"What's wrong Mary? Are you OK?" I asked. 'I feel bad for Mary' I thought.

"Bella...!" Mary whispered softly.

"What is it Mary? Are you OK?" I asked once again.

"You must make it to the Death castle quick!" Mary exclaimed completely ignoring my own question.

"But according to my computer, we are 4 days away from the Death castle it will take us a long time." I replied. "HOWEVER, if we fly there it will increase the speed of our traveling." Tecna said.

"How do you know this stuff Tecna?" Mary asked.

"This gadget I created can scan areas." I replied. "I am able to create all kinds of gadget's and devices with my magic powers, since I'm the Fairy of Technoligy" I simply explained.

"I'm impressed." Mary replied.

"OK, we have to make it there as soon as possible so we can save Musa." I said changing the subject.

"Right." Mary replied.

"TECNA ENCHANTIX!" I shouted transforming into a Fairy and flying into the sky.

"TECNA ABOVE YOU!" Mary shouted out of nowhere. I looked up and saw a big egg coming from the sky, I managed to quickly dodge the egg. "My computer detects something!" I said.

'Oh no it's Death Bird, one of Bella's minions and he has been sent to eliminate Tecna! Oh no! If only I could help her, I want to help Tecna so badly but I'm imprisoned in this barrier!' Mary thought.

"That would be me!" A screechy voice replied. Suddenly a creature landed on the ground, it was a giant bird with dark purple feathers with firey red eyes and a dark orange beak.

"Who are you?!" I asked demanding to know. 'I guess it's another one of Deathly Musa's minions, It has the same type of energy as Vamp Wolf but in the form of a bird!' I thought.

"I am death bird, and I'm here to kill you!" The beast smirked.

"Tecna be careful." Mary exclaimed. 'Poor Tecna Why can't I break out of this barrier? Why can't I stop Bella from causing all this chaos? Why am I so helpless? Why me?!' Mary thought sadly.

"OK Mary." I replied. "Electric beams!" I shouted blasting my beams at the beast and I successfully hit Death Bird. 'I may have hit him, but it's not over yet! He could be hiding something!' I thought

"Ouch, you will so pay for that!" Death bird screeched.

Suddenly the beast started to charge at me like a bullet, I casted an energy shield successfully avoiding his attack. 'I was right, he has a bunch of tricks up his sleeve!' I thought.

'This little 'Enchantix Fairy' is stronger than I should she would be, what do I do? I guess it is time for my strongest move!' Death bird thought. "PREPARE TO DIE!" Death bird smirked.

'I better not let my guard down!' I thought. Suddenly the beast charged at me once again, I casted another energy shield but he charged right through it and pushed me deep into the ground. 'I feel so weak! I can't move!' I thought barely conscious.

'No he got Tecna! Why?! Why did this happen this is my fault!' Mary thought blaming herself.

"Now I'm going to bury you little Fairy! And you will die from no air!" Death bird smirked.

I suddenly felt panic through my body. 'I can't move what will I do?!' I thought.

_To be continued..._

**Cliffhanger sorry, I'll update soon and I tried to do a better job with Tecna's personality but it's hard because in the show they barely give her any spotlight. :(**


	11. Chapter 11: More questions

**Deathly**

Tecna POV

I felt my death approaching, there was nothing I could do! I couldn't move at all, not even a finger! However I fought as much as I could, but still I couldn't move I felt so numb. 'Hang in there Tecna! Believe in yourself!' I thought to myself.

'No I have to help her!' Mary thought feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Death bird smirked but as be attempted to bury me in the snow suffocating me and murdering me, I saw that time had stopped for everything except for me.

'I can't hold this for long!' Mary thought sweating draining her energy.

'What happened?' I thought curiously.

"I have stopped time!" Mary's echoing voice said.

"But I still can't move!" I replied. Suddenly I saw Fairy Dust falling everywhere from the sky healing my body. 'I can move again!' I thought.

'I feel so weak I think I'm close to fainting!' Mary thought. "I have healed you with my powers! But you must defeat the beast quickly my power is draining!" Mary exclaimed.

"Right!" I replied flying out of the hole in the ground. "ELECTRIC BEAMS!" I shouted blasting my beams at Death bird and destroying him. "Thank you Mary, you saved my life." I said feeling very grateful for her good deed, but I wondered why she saved my life like that? I received nothing but silence from the spirit. 'What happened to Mary?' I thought. 'Maybe she fainted from it all, she probably used a LOT of power to freeze time and heal me' I thought still wondering why Mary remained silent. I decided to rest so I fell asleep with a bunch of unanswered questions. Who was she? Why won't she tell me who she is? Why can't she show herself? Was she an Enchantix Fairy because of the Fairy Dust? 'I hope I will find out at some point' I thought before drifting off to sleep.

_The next morning_

"Tecna..." I heard Mary's echoing voice.

"Mary? What happened?" I asked waking up on the cold snowy ground. 'I'm glad Mary is OK' I thought still wondering why she saved my life.

"I fainted from using to much of my powers, I am an Enchantix Fairy just like you, but I'm imprisoned in the Death Castle" Mary replied.

"But why did you save me?" I asked.

"Because I care about others" Mary replied.

"Oh..." I replied back.

"And how did you end up there Mary?" I asked

"I can't answer that" Mary replied.

"I understand-" I started but suddenly I heard a scream. "What was that?!" I exclaimed.

"I have no Idea-" Mary started.

"The sound is coming from that direction, let's go!" I interrupted.

"Bella..." Mary whispered.

"What?" I replied curious.

"N-nothing!" Mary answered.

'Why does she keep saying Bella?' I thought while following where the scream came from.

**Alfea**

Normal POV

"I'm worried about Tecna she has been gone for days!" Digit exclaimed.

"Nobody said this mission would be easy" Tune replied. "And besides, it is an unfriendly planet, It's probably taking a lot of her! You know?" Tune said. The other Pixies agreed with her opinion.

"But what if she is gone for the following 2 weeks of winter beak and classes start and then we have to go to classes! We will get found out if we do!" Lockette cried.

"Guys, Piff won't stop crying she misses Layla!" Chatta shouted annoyed covering her ears.

"Piff calm down you'll wake the school its still 4:00 am!" Tune exclaimed patting the baby Pixie's head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Piff kept crying.

"Oh I know what to do!" Amore exclaimed making a sleeping potion. "Give her this, it will make her fall asleep" Amore said giving Tune a sleeping potion mixed with warm milk in a baby bottle.

"OK Amore" Tune replied giving Piff the potion making her fall asleep.

"Yay! I knew it would work!" Amore whispered loudly.

"Glad we solved that" Chatta said.

"I just hope the Winx are OK" Lockette said concerned.

"And Musa... poor Musa!" Tune replied sadly.

"Cheer up Tune, Tecna is strong she will get the Winx back!" Digit said trying to cheer Tune up.

"I know but-" Tune started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello this is Griselda!" The voice said.

'Oh no why her!' The 5 Pixies thought.

"Oh no its Griselda!" Lockette exclaimed.

"Quick transform!" Digit said as the pixies transformed into their bonded Fairies. (Just in case you forgot: Lockette as Bloom, Amore as Stella, Chatta as Flora, Tune as Musa, Digit as Tecna, and Piff as Layla.)

"You 6 have detention for being late to class 3 times already!" Griselda said in an annoyed voice.

"Umm we can't come because we're um umm sick! Yeah we're sick!" Chatta lied.

"With what?" Griselda asked suspicious.

"Umm t-the flu!" Chatta lied again.

"Alright, I'll let it slide, for now!" Griselda replied.

"Is she gone?!" Lockette whispered.

"Yeah she's gone!" Digit replied as the pixies went back to their original selves.

"I wish I didn't have to lie, I really hate lying!" Chatta sighed.

"We had no choice Chatta" Amore replied.

"Well the good thing is she fell for it" Digit replied.

"Let's hope we don't get caught!" Lockette cried concerned.

"Don't stress Lockette, if you stress everything will be worse!" Tune replied.

"I guess your right" Lockette replied back.

"We just have to hope Tecna will bring back the Winx" Chatta said.

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12: Winx found

Normal POV

"Bloom, Flora, Stella, Layla!" Mary's voice called echoing across the room.

'It's that voice again... Mary was her name...' Bloom thought.

"That voice is back!" Stella exclaimed.

"Alright! What do you want with us?!" Layla yelled suspiciously.

"I... am not a enemy I just want to help!" Mary replied slowly.

"Well where are you?" Layla asked.

"I am way across the room, I am imprisoned in a barrier just like you, I am not able to use my powers because this barrier keeps me from doing so, I am an Enchantix Fairy just like you 4, and Tecna" Mary answered.

"Tecna?!" Flora exclaimed.

"Yes, I am guiding her to this place and she is going to help you" Mary replied.

"Do you know anything about 'Deathly Musa'" Bloom asked.

"Let's just say, she's not who you think she is and leave it at that" Mary answered, the 4 girls knew she was hiding something but knew it was none of their business.

_Meanwhile_

Tecna POV

I walked a long path on nothingness, I haven't run into any of Deathly Musa's minions. However I became very cold, Deathly was worse then the Omega Dimension. 'I haven't heard from Mary in a while, where is she? Maybe she's in danger?' I thought a little worried.

"Tecna..." Mary's echoing voice said.

"Mary!" I replied startled.

"You have reached the castle of Deathly, but I must warn you that Deathly Musa wants to kill all Fairies, for a reason." Mary said.

"Why does she want to kill all Fairies?" I asked. 'That is cruel!' I thought.

"She wants revenge, let's keep it at that." Mary replied.

'Revenge? for what? The Winx have never done anything to her!' I thought confused. "Well, I have to save my friends they mean everything to me!" I replied ready to face the challenge ahead. 'What does she have against us? We never did anything, I don't get it at all why is this Dark Spirit who is controlling my best friend doing this?' I thought confused.

"OK Tecna." Mary replied.

I opened the entrance to the castle, and what I saw was disturbing. Hard concrete floor, spikes on the ceiling, blood on the floor, spider webs everywhere. I didn't like this place at all it gave me goose bumps. Suddenly I heard a small voice

"HELP! I HAVEN'T EATEN IN DAYS, I'M STARVING!" Stella's voice complained.

'That's Stella!' I thought. 'My computer says it's coming from that direction!' I thought staring at the path, I followed the path and I saw a wooden door so I kicked it open and I found them.

"TECNA!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I'll get you out of there hold on!" I replied destroying the barrier that surrounded them with my electric beams.

"You did it Tecna!" Layla cried.

"Thank you Tecna!" Flora said gratefully.

"SHH we don't want Deatly Musa to hear us!" Stella shushed.

"Help... Me...please!" A muffled voice cried all the way across the room.

'That voice...!' I thought.

"What's wrong Tecna?" Bloom asked.

"I hear a voice, it's coming from across the room we should check it out." I replied.

"Right!" The other 4 agreed.

We followed the voice and we came across a girl imprisoned in a barrier that she could not break free of. "Mary?" I finally spoke.

"At last you have arrived Tecna." Mary replied.

"We'll get you out of there!" Bloom said.

"WINX ENCHANTIX!" The 4 girls shouted transforming into their Enchantix.

"Let's do a convergence spell!" Layla said.

"Good idea!" Flora replied.

"OK!" Stella said.

"Alright, ready Winx?" Bloom asked.

"READY!" The other 4 replied.

"CONVERGENCE!" The 5 Enchantix Fairies shouted breaking the spell.

"You did it girls! I can't thank you brave girls enough!" Mary exclaimed

"So how did you end up like this?" I asked.

"Well now that you found me It's time I told you!" Mary replied.

_To be continued..._

**Note- I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, by the way marry Christmas **


	13. Chapter 13: Mary's story

Mary POV

My name is Mary, I am 1,098 years old. I am the Fairy of rainbows and I use weather spells. The reason I look like a teen is because my body ages very slowly. I met my best friend Bella who you know as Deathly Musa when we were both 3 and we became best friends. But everything went wrong when we were 12 and her sister Kayla was 13. I had been on my way to hang out with them but when I got there I saw a horrifying scene, Bella was on the ground covered in bruises, scratches, and blood. And she was crying her eyes out. I asked her what happened and she told me everything.

_Flashback_

"The weather is pretty bad today Bella." Kayla said with: Brunette hair in pigtails, lime green eyes, light pink lips, a white T-shirt with a yellow star on it with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"Yeah, but I want to go outside anyway." Bella replied.

"OK Bella, whatever you say." Kayla replied back stepping outside with Bella in the horrible weather.

"Hehehehe" 3 creepy voices snickered.

"What should we do-" Bella started.

"Hold that thought, I hear something!" Kayla interrupted.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Show yourselves this instant!" Kayla shrieked.

"Hehehe very well!" The 3 voices replied in scary voices, it was the 3 ancestral witches! The mothers of all witches.

"What do you want witches?!" Bella shouted.

"You 2 are very strong, we thought you would make nice minions so we are going to force you to the dark side!" The Witches replied.

"We will never join you fools!" Kayla snapped.

"Let's transform!" Bella mumbled in Kayla's ear.

"Right!" Kayla replied.

"KAYLA ENCHANTIX!" Kayla shouted.

"BELLA ENCHANTIX!" Bella shouted.

Kayla was wearing: A violet colored sparkling dress, small violet colored gloves, large violet boots, with a purple headband.

"Your going down witches!" Bella snapped.

"We don't think so!" The witches snickered blasting a ray of darkness at Bella throwing her a glare when Bella casted an energy shield.

"TORNADO!" Bella shouted throwing her tornado at the 3 witches. However, it's not very effective.

"HURRICANE!" Kayla shouted throwing her attack at the 3 witches but it wasn't very effective either.

"What do we do Kayla? Our spells aren't doing and damage!" Bella exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" Kayla replied.

'Now for out spell!' The 3 witches thought casting the spell aiming at Bella.

"NO BELLA!" Kayla cried shielding her.

"KAYLA!" Bella exclaimed as hot tears rolled down her face.

"Have fun!" The 3 witches last words words were before they left.

Suddenly Kayla woke up with blood red eyes. "Kayla?" Bella asked concerned.

"Hehehehe!" Kayla snickered, which scared Bella.

"KAYLA ANSWER ME YOUR SCARING ME!" Bella cried.

"Begone..." Kayla mumbled grabbing Bella by the arm and throwing her at the fence, leaving her unconscious and covered in wounds and blood.

_5 minutes later_

"BELLA!" I exclaimed running toward her friend wearing: a white T-shirt with a red heart on it, long sleeve red shirt underneath, a red ruffled miniskirt, and white sneakers with red laces.

"Mary..." Bella struggled to reply. And then she told me everything.

_End flashback. _

"So that's what happened." Tecna said.

"Yes, and years later Kayla was killed by the Fairies of Alfea and now Bella wants to avenge her sister so she is planning to kill all Fairies, starting with you!" Mary replied sadly.

"Why us?!" Bloom exclaimed.

"We didn't do anything!" Layla shrieked.

"That's just cruel!" Stella said annoyed.

"How awful, I feel terrible for the Fairies who were killed! But why us?! we never did a thing!" Flora replied.

"Because, you are the strongest Fairies alive in the-" Mary started.

"Hehehehe, I see you have managed to ESCAPE!" Deathly Musa's angry echoing voice shrieked entering the room.

"DEATHLY MUSA!" The 5 girls exclaimed.

"The final battle begins, NOW!" Deathly Musa shouted angrily.

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14: Victory!

Normal POV

"You're going down!" Stella Snapped.

"I don't think so Fairy!" Deathly Musa smirked. "SOUNDWAVE ATTACK!" Deathly Musa shouted.

"Watch out!" Bloom exclaimed. The 5 girls darted across the room then doing a small backflip dodging the attack and landed on their feet, except Stella who landed flat on the ground.

"Ouch..." Stella moaned.

"Are you OK Stella?" Bloom asked concerned.

"Yea just a bruise on my knee." Stella replied rubbing her hand on her knee and putting a band-aid on it. "Much better." Stella said getting up. 'That fool will pay for that move.' The Blonde thought angrily. "RISING SUNBURST!" Stella shouted hitting Deathly Musa, however the attack didn't hurt her, now even a scratch. "WHAT?!" Stella exclaimed annoyed.

"My turn!" Layla said. "ANDROS HURRICANE!" Layla shouted blasting her attack at Deathly Musa, however still no scratch. "No fair!" Layla groaned glaring at Deathly Musa.

'Hehehehe, my protective barrier is working! 'I'll just let them waste their energy then I will kill them!' Deathly Musa thought smirking.

"YOU BETTER WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE CREEP!" Stella snapped glaring at the opponent.

"NEVER!" Deathly Musa hissed.

"GROWING IVY!" Flora yelled.

'Time to use my true powers and attacks!" Deathly Musa thought. "DARK SPIRIT FIRE!" Deathly Musa shouted burning the ivy to ashes.

"Be careful Winx! This is her true power!" Mary cried.

"OK Mary!" Tecna replied alerted.

"My turn!" Bloom said. "DRAGON FURY!" Bloom shouted blasting her flames at the opponent leaving a few scratches, however the scratches instantly disappeared as if they never existed in the first place in a split second!

"What was that?!" Stella complained.

"Let's try again?" Layla suggested.

"No wait, we could end up with the same results!" Flora warned.

"Your right Flora, Tecna you should scan her with your computer device!" Bloom suggested.

"Well according to my device, there is an invisible barrier of darkness around her protecting her from our attacks!" Tecna replied.

"Well how to we destroy it?!" Stella asked impatiently demanding an answer.

"That's the problem, my computer can't find a solution to this problem!" Tecna replied.

"Well how do we defeat her?!" Stella exclaimed.

"Calm down Stella, we will find a way." Bloom said.

"I can help..." Mary said calmly. "RAINBOW POWER!" Mary shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Deathly Musa cried, she was weak.

"G-g-get..." A muffled voice yelled.

"That voice...!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Get... OUT OF ME!" Musa's beautiful singing voice yelled echoing across the room breaking free of the evil spirit sending her across the room hitting against the wall.

"MUSA!" The 5 girls cried.

"Musa!" Tecna cried staring at her best friend lying unconscious.

"I-I'm OK Tecna, I'm just a little weak." Musa struggled to reply. There were a few scratches on her face and a tiny bit of blood in addition.

"Stay here Musa, we have to finish her off!" Tecna replied back.

"N-no I-I want to F-fight!" Musa cried.

"B-but your to weak!" Tecna exclaimed.

"I-I have to help my friends Tecna!" Musa replied slowly getting up. "MUSA ENCHANTIX!" Musa shouted transforming, then she sprinkled Fairy Dust all over herself healing her wounds.

"It's good to have you back Musa." Tecna said.

"I know." Musa replied hugging her.

"I-I W-will not give in!" Dark Bella cried trying to get up.

"Winx, we have to heal her!" Bloom said.

"Right!" The other 5 agreed.

"DRAGON FLAME!" Bloom shouted.

"POWER OF THE SUN AND MOON!" Stella shouted.

"POWER OF NATURE!" Flora shouted.

"POWER OF SOUND!" Musa shouted.

"POWER OF TECHNOLIGY!" Tecna shouted.

"POWER OF WAVES!" Layla shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dark Bella shouted as the entire room was flooded with blinding light, suddenly the darkness was gone and the entire Castle was destroyed.

"Oooooooooh...where am I..." Bella questioned suddenly remembering everything.

"Bella...!" Mary's voice cried.

"MARY!" Bella cried running up to her best friend and hugging her. "I'm so sorry Mary please forgive me!" Bella pleaded.

"It's OK Bella, you were consumed by the contents of dark magic and your anger, it's not your fault you had a right to want revenge." Mary replied in a motherly voice.

"But, I murdered so many Fairies!" Bella cried.

"That was the past Bella, god forgives remember." Mary replied.

"Right..." Bella replied back.

"Ooooh..." Stella moaned as she felt a stick touch her. "MUSA CUT THAT OUT!" Stella yelled annoyed.

"That's a nice way to welcome a friend back!" Musa replied sarcasticly.

"Sorry Musa, welcome back!" Stella apologized hugging her.

"Hehehehe!" The other 4 Fairies chuckled.

"Thank you Winx!" Mary's voice said.

"Thank you so much for helping me realize what's right!" Bella said.

"Woah she's beautiful!" Stella exclaimed gazing at the now healed Fairy wearing: A long silky sky blue dress, blue sparkling high heels, a blonde pony tail, cherry red lips, and a sky blue tiara on her head.

"Farewell Winx!" Mary said waving goodbye and the 2 best friends vanished in a split second.

"FAREWELL!" The 6 Fairies shouted.

"Let's go back to Alfea and celebrate!" Stella squealed excitedly.

"Right, let's go!" Bloom replied.

_To be continued..._

**Note- I will probably post another chapter just to end the story, in the meantime stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome back! (Final)

**Alfea**

Normal POV

"We're back!" Stella shouted.

"Shush we don't want to be caught my Griselda." Tecna shushed.

"Whoops sorry hehe!" Stella replied.

"Where have you girls been?!" Griselda asked demanding an answer.

"Oh no it's Griselda!" Musa whispered.

"What do we do?!" Layla quietly replied.

"Umm well... we were looking for umm herbs yeah herbs!"

"For? I thought you were sick remember?" Griselda questioned suspiciously.

'The pixies must have covered for us!' Flora thought. "Yeah, we were looking for herbs for our cold!" Flora replied hoping she would believe them.

"Alright, just get to sleep its midnight!" Griselda replied grumpily.

"Yes mam!" Flora replied back shyly.

"That was close Flora, nice going!" Bloom said.

"Let's get inside." Layla said.

"Yeah, I'm starving and I'm very tired." Stella complained.

_Inside_

"Hi Kiko!" Bloom greeted as Kiko ran up and jumped into her arms.

"Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna!" The pixies exclaimed hugging their bonded Fairies.

"Piff!" Layla exclaimed hugging her bonded Pixie who couldn't talk. Piff smiled and hugged her back.

"_Yawn_ I'm tired." Stella moaned stretching her arms.

"We should get some sleep, tomorrow winter break ends." Layla replied.

"Right." Flora said.

"Well I'm going to sleep." Bloom said using magic to change her cloths in a split second into her pjs.

"Goodnight girls!" Musa and Tecna both said heading to their room.

"Night!" Stella and Layla replied heading to their rooms.

"Goodnight Bloom." Flora said using magic to change into her pjs and getting into bed.

"Night Flora." Bloom replied falling asleep.

_Meanwhile_

"Musa?" Tecna asked.

"Yes Tecna?" Musa replied.

"Do you think Mary and Bella will live a better life now that we fixed everything?" Tecna asked.

"Yes, I think so." Musa answered.

"Me to." Tecna replied.

"Well, I'm tired goodnight Tecna." Musa said drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Musa." Tecna replied drifting off to sleep.

THE END

**Note- I plan on making another story soon, I hope you liked this story. :)**


End file.
